No estas sola
by Line Legacy
Summary: Lorelei se siente humillada tras el asenso del nuevo campeón, Lance preocupado por ella decide consolarla. (LancexLorelei) [One-Shot] Este fic participa de la actividad temática del grupo de Facebook "Lo que callamos los fanfickers"


**N.A:** Este one-shot participa en #DíaTemáticoDeLQCLF, #ParejasCrack

La verdad desde hace un año que quería escribir algo sobre esta pareja, de hecho este es un borrador del 2016 (LoL) y aproveche la oportunidad para terminarlo. Tal vez me anime a escribir más de ellos dos, ya que le hace falta amor.

No estoy segura de si la pareja es crack o no pero mñeh, aquí esta.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes empleados no me pertenecen, créditos a sus respectivos autores.

 **Advertencia:** Posible OoC

* * *

Kanto había visto lo imaginable ese día, vio el nacimiento de dos campeones y la derrota del primero de ellos en un mismo día.

–Esto es sorpresivo– mencionó Agatha a los demás integrantes del Alto Mando. –Nunca creí que vería algo así en mi vida, esos dos chicos son muy buenos– sujetaba firmemente con ambas manos su bastón. Ella había estado mucho tiempo en su puesto de la Liga Pokemon de Kanto, y sabía que no era fácil que alguien se llevará el título de campeón, lo cual demostraba lo buenos que eran los dos jóvenes que los habían vencido unas horas atrás.

A pesar de la doble derrota se mostraban satisfechos, hacía tiempo que no tenían un buen oponente y una buena batalla, excepto Lorelei, ella no se mostraba satisfecha, veces anteriores a esa los aspirantes a campeón no lograban vencerla tan fácilmente como lo habían hecho esos dos chicos, se sentía frustrada.

Su frustración fue tomada como algo normal por Agatha y Bruno, al ser tan fría y calculadora con sus movimientos era obvio que se sintiera de aquella forma al ser derrotada dos veces en un día. Pero Lance le preocupaba ello, Lorelei no lo tomaba como una simple derrota, al juzgar por los combates que él tuvo, ella lo tomó como una humillación.

–Lorelei– el domador de dragones se acercó para hablar y ayudarle a liberar tensión, sin embargo ella le dio la espalda y salió del recinto, necesitaba estar sola pero no significaba que era lo mejor en ese momento.

–Ve con ella– Bruno puso su mano en el hombro de Lance, se podría decir que ellos dos eran amigos o algo parecido, conocía los sentimientos del entrenador de dragones por la entrenadora de hielo, y entendía perfectamente la situación.

–Gracias Bruno– lo miró directamente a los ojos demostrando su determinación antes de salir corriendo del lugar.

Lorelei quería entrar en contacto con el frío para relajarse un poco, podía volver a casa para ir a Cueva Glaseada pero le tomaría tiempo llegar, la mejor y más rápida opción era ir al Monte Plateado, no era tan frío como la cueva pero era más rápido llegar.

El gélido viento del monte jugó con su cabello dándole la bienvenida, amaba esa sensación del frío calándole huesos. Miró a su alrededor para ver si no había algún pokémon salvaje, hasta donde alcanzaba su vista sólo podía ver un paisaje blanco a causa de la nieve. Quitándose los tacones se dejó caer en la nieve, pudo notar en sus lentes que ese día había una pequeña nevada, eso era algo que le fascinaba de ese lugar, algo que la cueva de su isla no tenía. Veía tranquilamente caer los copos de nieve, hasta que recordó la razón por las que estaba ahí. Empezó a sentir sus ojos húmedos, se abrazó a sus piernas e hizo algo que su orgullo le impedía hacer frente a los otros miembros del Alto Mando, llorar. Sentía tanta impotencia al recordar como aquellos dos niños la habían vencido con tanta facilidad, después de todo ella era conocida como la entrenadora de élite más débil.

Seguía sintiendo caer los copos de nieve en su cabello rojizo y en la piel que tenía descubierta, de alguna manera la reconfortaba pero no era suficiente como para calmar su frustración.

–Pensé que estarías en Cueva Glaseada– escucho una voz varonil conocida para ella. Levantó su mirada para encontrarse con los ojos oscuros del chico.

–Lance– su voz denotaba sorpresa al verlo ahí frente a ella, ligeramente detuvo las lágrimas que había en sus parpados. Pudo notar que detrás del entrenador se encontraba su Dragonite temblando de frío y tratando de esquivar inútilmente los copos de nieve. –Tu Dragonite se va a debilitar– señaló al gracioso dragón de color amarillo, inmediatamente el pokémon fue devuelto a su pokéball para que no sufriera más daños.

Lance le dio un pequeño termo que traía consigo, aún estaba caliente, posiblemente tenía café. El entrenador también se despojó de su capa, dejándola caer en los hombros de Lorelei

–No quiero que cojas un resfriado– se dejó caer pesadamente junto a ella.

–Tú eres el que va a coger un resfriado, eres igual que tus pokémon– comentó la chica destapando el termo para dárselo, no obstante él lo rechazó con un simple movimiento de mano.

–Si me resfrío, tú me vas a cuidar. Ahora bebe ese café– La entrenadora se sonrojo un poco. Muy a regañadientes se acercó el termo para darle un sorbo al café, pudo sentir el calor que emanaba en sus mejillas, también podía apreciar el exquisito aroma a café con una pizca de canela. El sabor era amargo y solo lo contrarrestaba un poco el suave sabor de la canela y la poca de azúcar que al parecer tenía. Los cristales de sus lentes se empañaban por el vapor que salía de la bebida, obstruyéndole la vista por unos momentos; el café caliente no era precisamente su bebida favorita, no le gustaba la sensación de calor que le dejaba al pasar por su garganta.

–¿Cómo me encontraste?– Preguntó después de darle otro pequeño sorbo del termo, ella había ido ahí para estar sola y sin embargo Lance estaba ahí

–Eres orgullosa y predecible, ¿dónde más podrías estar si quieres estar sola, y no estabas en casa?– Soltó con un pequeño jadeo, el frío realmente no era lo suyo, no entendía como ella podía soportar ese clima con la ropa tan ligera que llevaba. Hubo un silencio entre ellos, lo único que rompía ese silencio era el sonido del viento entre ellos. –No tienes que cargar con tu frustración sola– se acercó lo suficiente para inclinar la cabeza de la chica sobre su hombro –Puedes contar conmigo, me preocupas sabes– Lorelei pudo admirar por un momento que Lance estaba sonrojado al decir esas palabras, no obstante cuando presenció la mirada de ella volteó al lado contrario para que no lo viera.

–¿Nos vamos? Este clima no es para ti, podrías enfermarte– empezó a caminar descalza por la blanda nieve, seguía teniendo la capa de su compañero en los hombros la cuál hondeaba con el gélido viento de la montaña; inesperadamente sintió como los brazos de Lance le rodeaban la cintura, no eran unos brazos musculoso pero eran fuertes lo suficiente como para hacerla sentir protegida. –¿Lance?– el abrazo se hizo más fuerte ante el murmuro de ella.

–¿Cómo puedo acercarme a ti si tú no me lo permites?– Susurro con una voz ligeramente quebrada.

La entrenadora se quedó en silencio, no sabía que responder, nunca se tuvo que enfrentar a una situación similar con anterioridad. Siempre tan fría, tan seria, tan vítrea que nunca se podía saber que era lo que pasaba por su mente, siempre había sido difícil tratar con ella.

–Nunca he necesitado a nadie en mi vida. Siempre he estado sola. – Contestó ligeramente a la pregunta del domador de dragones.

–Puedes dejar de estarlo. – Lorelei podía sentir el castañar de los dientes de Lance al decir esas palabras.

Definitivamente él era como un dragón, fuerte y con pocas debilidades, después de todo Lance era conocido como el miembro de elite más fuerte, pero estaba ahí aferrándose a Lorelei en medio de una nevada que su cuerpo no podía soportar. Ella en cambio también era como sus pokémon, fría pero algo frágil, totalmente lo contrario a Lance.

–A penas y nos conocemos.– Trato de ver al entrenador, él tenía la cabeza recargada en el hombro de la chica.

–Y quiero conocer más de ti.

Esas palabras fueron suficientes para que el frio e impenetrable corazón de Lorelei comenzara a sentir un indescriptible calor, era extraño pero se sentía muy bien. La entrenadora comenzó a gimotear alertando al hombre que la estaba abrazando.

–¿Estas bien Lorelei?– El frio comenzaba hacerse más insoportable para él, su cabello estaba cubierto de nieve que no se derretía pero eso no le evitaba sentir preocupación por ella.

Ella deshizo el agarre de los brazos de Lance para poder verlo al rostro, estaba temblando y sus mejillas estaban rojas por el frío.

–Yo también quiero conocerte más. – Murmuró antes de esconder su rostro en el pecho del domador de dragones, el cual estaba más que sorprendido, había logrado penetrar en la fría coraza de la entrenadora de hielo.


End file.
